Peeps
by Nisa-Nii
Summary: Easter Short-Short: "Peeps? Those things are horrid." "Maybe so, but I wasn't planning on eating them." -AU; Alois/Ciel


_A quickly written gag-fic for Easter; short and sweet, and not much worth reading, really. Once again, this was more practice for certain aspects of my writing more than anything- so if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know~_

_Warnings: Teenagers left unattended, Alois being Alois, Peep abuse, an awkward writing style, and light swearing._

* * *

><p>In all untainted honesty, Ciel could not remember his reasoning for inviting the Trancy boy into his home, on that day specifically. Surely he had learned his lesson the first time the blond had crossed his humble threshold and the kitchen had been blackened from his thoughtless antics. If he pondered the inquiry long enough, he would reckon that he simply saw the boisterous older teen as a source of boredom relief what with his lack of siblings and present family on holidays, but he cared not to dwell on the subject.<p>

"Ciel! Guess what I just found? Guess, guess, guess!"

Not when supervising Alois Trancy was a full time job. When he was on the move, there was no time for contemplations and inquiries.

Sluggishly, Ciel turned his head, shifting his eyes in the direction of the kitchen (remodeled but a month ago). The back of his delicate neck scraped against the coarse fabric of the loveseat's arm rest, and the dark haired teen idly took note of how uncomfortable his sprawled position was. With a heavy sigh, he fought his tone to stay kindly, "What, Alois?"

The blonde was suddenly within his sight again, his sunny head poking around the door jamb with a delighted smile. There was a plastic wrapped package in his hand, glinting humorously in the fading evening light filtering through the windows. Ciel studied the package for a passing moment, eyes squinted questioningly. "Peeps? Those things are horrid."

"Maybe so," Alois' grin stretched, his cerluean eyes wide and shining, "but I wasn't planning on eating them."

With a song in his tone, Alois disappeared from sight once more, ducking into the dimly lit kitchen. The young Phantomhive knew better than to leave Alois to his own devices when he wore that look of scheming, and managed to drag himself to the small galley's entrance, pausing where carpet met linoleum. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Have you ever microwaved a Peep?" As though to emphasize his question, Alois plucked a green, vaguely-bunny-shaped Peep from the cardboard container and waved it before Ciel's eyes. The younger boy's lip curled back in moderate disgust. "No, I can't say I have. Why?"

In response, Alois grinned impishly, popping open the microwave's door, the hinges creaking in retaliation. Ciel watched with mild interest as Alois began programming a short time span into the sleek black device, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter top.

"If it makes a mess, you're cleaning it up."

"Oh, believe me love, it'll make a mess."

For many short seconds there was no change; the artery damning Peep sat unaffected, as green and as sugar-coated as it had been when Alois had first taken it from it's packaging; then, slowly, it began to rise and expand, stretching the outer layer of green sugar. The marshmallow began to bubble, raising and consuming itself.

With an almost silent 'pop', the Peep reached it's limit, coating the walls of the microwave in overheated marshmallow.

Alois reached in, poking and prodding at the overinflated fluff before dislodging a small chunk of the caramelised treat and placing it on his tongue as Ciel inspected the damage. Just because his family wasn't home didn't mean he could get away with mischief.

"Ew, that's just gross."

The blond stuck his tongue out, scrunching up his small nose in distaste at the piquant flavour. Energetically, he gestured for Ciel to mimic his actions. "Hell no. I am not eating that."

"Yes, you are." With precise movements, the Trancy boy pulled another piece of marshmallow from the microwave, placing it in his own mouth. Ciel hardly took note of the wicked smile upturning his acquantince's lips before Alois was on him, a flurry of motion with his palms pressed to Ciel's flushed cheeks and his lips forcing the baked Peep into his neighbor's surprised jaws.

It was gooey, sugary, and overall disgusting; though he'd never admit he was more unnerved by the older boy's abrupt attack of his mouth more so than the burnt taste of Peep.

With more force than he had intended, Ciel pried Alois' hands from his face, denying his blush as he rushed for the sink faucet; all the while making sounds of repulsion at the horrid taste. As a Phantomhive, he would never accept the low-grade flavor of an Easter Peep to satiate his palate.

"Gross!" Ciel managed to choke out a few words of damning between ducking his head to catch the flow of water into the sink and wiping at his mouth with a nearby napkin. Alois laughed all the while, hand grappling at his middle as he doubled over in mirth at his neighbor's reaction.

"Your face is red, Celly!"

"Shut the hell up and clean out the microwave ya doxy!"

* * *

><p><em>Doxy- a loose woman; similar to wench, hussy, or maiden.<em>


End file.
